


Grayish Thoughts

by Callais



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callais/pseuds/Callais
Summary: Onun hakkında her şeyden nefret ediyordum. Neden onu seviyordum? Dramione one shot





	

Yağmur damlaları boş gri sokağın zeminine usulca düşüyordu. Bir ses yada hareket yoktu. Sadece kahve saçlı bir kız yol boyunca uzanan evlerin bir tanesinin bahçesinde oturmuş, yağmuru izliyordu. Kabarık kahve saçları beline kadar iniyordu ve aynı renkli gözleri son zamanlarda ışıksızlaşmıştı. Geçmişini düşünüyordu, bugününü ve geleceğini. Savaş bitmişti. Tüm yoldaşlık dağılmıştı. Harry Potter kazanmıştı ve şuan Ginny Weasley ile evinde mutluydu. Ron Weasley de Lavender Brown ile evlenmişti ve o da mutluydu. Altın üçlünün zeki kızı Hermione Granger yalnızdı ve mutsuzdu. Ailesini savaşta kaybetmişti, ışıksızdı, umutsuzdu. Yakın zaman içinde olanlar aklından çıkmıyordu ve ne yaparsa yapsın yakın zamanının tüm anıları Draco Malfoy ile ilgiliydi.

Her sabah uyandığında aklında o vardı. Aynaya baktığında aklında o vardı. Yemek yaparken aklında o vardı. Kitaplardaki her kelime onu çağrıştırıyordu. Her şarkı onu anlatıyordu. Gökyüzündeki her yıldız ona benziyordu. Onun izlerini hayatından yok etmeye çalışıyordu ama çoğu zaman başaramıyordu. Her şeyi düşünmeyi bıraktığında aklında yine o beliriyordu. Fakat görüntü yavaş yavaş bulanıklaşıyordu. Sesi başka seslere karışıyordu. Genç kız onu unutmaya başladığını biliyordu ve bu çok uzun bir süreç olacaktı. Hermione onunla ilgili her şeyden nefret ediyordu. Öyleyse neden hala onu düşünüyordu?

Draco Malfoy ile bir ilişki yaşamıştı. Onu sevdiğine inanmıştı. Draco'nun onu aptallaştırmasına izin vermişti. Ona güvenmişti. Oysaki genç Malfoy, Hermione'yi terk edip, Yoldaşlık'a ihanet edip Karanlık Lorda geri dönmüştü. Harry ve Ron ona güvenmemesi gerektiğini bağırmışlardı ama Hermione ona güvenmişti. Gerçekten güvenmişti. Tüm benliğiyle güvenmişti ve yok olmuştu. Malfoy onu trilyonlarca parçaya ayırmış, duygularını çalıp gitmişti. Genç kızın ona verdiğiher şeyi yok etmişti, parçalamıştı. Hermione ondan nefret ediyordu. Onun hakkında her şeyden nefret ediyordu. Neden onu seviyordu ki? Neden o?

Genç kız hiçbir şeyin cevabını bilmiyordu. Bilse de umursamıyordu. Bilmiyormuş gibi davranıyordu. Ama o daima aklındaydı, kalbindeydi. Benliğindeydi. O bir ihtiyaç mıydı? Vücudun atmayı reddettiği bu duygu Hermione'yi kendi içinde devasa savaşlara sürüklüyordu. Her seferinde acı çekiyordu. Boğuk, pürüzlenmiş ve kırık hayal parçaları tekrar birleşmeye çalışıyor ama acımasız gerçeklik onları teker teker defalarca parçalıyordu. Bu olağan bir olaydı. Her zaman onu düşünüyordu. Uyanmadan önce, uyandığında ve uyandıktan sonra. Olayların nasıl bu hale geldiğini düşünüyordu. Malfoy'un ihanetinden bir ay sonra onunla bir çatışmada karşı karşıya gelince mavi‐gri bakışlardaki acıyı hala hatırlıyordu, sonra genç adam ona zarar vermeden çekip gitmişti. Bunları Harry'ye atlattığında Harry ona 'Malfoyun ve onunla yaşadığı her şeyin sahte' olduğunu söylemişti. Ondan umudunu keseli çok olmuştu. Ama hala onu düşünüyordu. Güneş doğarken, güneş batarken, ay doğarken ve ay batarken.

Genç kız yağmuru izlerken dizlerini daha da kendine çekti ve her zaman yaptığı gibi derince iç çekti. Dolmuş gözler ve duygularla boş gri sokağı ve yağmuru izledi. Güvenmekten korkuyordu. O anda yolun karşı tarafından ona bakan mavi‐grilerle irkildi. Gerçek olması imkansızlığın sınırlarındaydı. Hayal görüyor olmalıydı. Delirmeye mi başlamıştı? Şizofrenleşiyor muydu? Gerçekliğe tekrar kavuşmayı umut ederek gözlerini kapadı. Her şey bitmişti, beyni ve aptal umutlarıydı sadece. Ona oyun oynuyorlardı. Gözlerini hafifçe araladı. Hala oradaydı. Draco Malfoy, tüm asaletiyle karşısında ona bakıyordu. Yağmur damlaları genç adamın sürekli parıldayan ipeksi saçlarına ve mükemmel yüz hatlarıyla bir heykeli andıran kusursuz yüzüne düşüyordu. Gökyüzünün yansımasına benzeyen gözleri buğuluydu, genç kızı delip geçiyordu. Hala aynıydı. Hermione o an ne yapacağını bilemezken genç adam ona doğru bir adım attı. Hermione, Draco'nun kendisine yaklaşmasını izleyerek sessizce ayağa kalktı ve yutkundu. Bacaklarını ayakta kalması için zorladı. Asasını hazırda tutacakken asanın içeride bir yerlerde kaldığını hatırlayınca beynine lanet etti. Draco Malfoy, Hermione'nin iyice önüne geldi ve gözlerindeki bakış hiç bozulmamış, hiç değişmemeiş, hiç parçalanmamış, gülümsedi.

  
'Merhaba'dedi usulca Draco. Sanki hiçbir şey olmamış gibi. Sanki hiç gitmemiş gibi. Sanki hala Hermione'nin güvendiği adam gibi. 'Nasılsın?'

  
Hermione bu küstahlık karşısında kaşlarını çattı. Artık yorulmuştu. Bunca şey yaşanmışken nasıl 'Nasılsın' diye sorabilirdi?

  
'Nasıl olabilirim?'dedi sertçe Hermione. İçindeki tüm öfkeyi, nefreti, kırıklıkları dışarı dökmek istiyordu. Ama sakin olmak zorundaydı. 'Neden buradasın?' Draco hafifçe gülümsedi, gülümsemesi bile aynıydı. Bir hayaldeymiş gibi Hermione'ye baktı.

  
'Hala aynısın'diye mırıldandı usulca. 'Hala kızgın bir Gryffindor aslanısın.'

  
Hermione kaşlarını çattı. Ona yakın olursa dayanamayacağını biliyor, ürkek adımlarla geri çekildi. Nefes almaya çalıştı. Gözleri onun griliklerine bağlanmış gibiydi, koparamıyordu. Yutkundu ve toparlanmaya çalıştı.

  
'Neden buradasın?'diye yineledi sorusunu Hermione.

  
'Senin için'dedi Malfoy. Her zamanki gibi usul usul o muhteşem sesiyle konuşuyordu. Hermione bacaklarının titremesine engel olmak istese de yapamadı 'Ve bazı konuları açıklığa kavuşturmak için'

  
Hermione ondan etkilenmek istemiyordu, tekrar güvenmek asla istemiyordu. Umutları yine iş başındaydı. Malfoy geçen ay davalarından kurtulup özgürlüğüne kavuşmuştu. Genç kız bunun nasıl olduğunu soruşturmamıştı. Bununla ilgilenmemişti, sonuçta o Malfoy'du, kurtulurdu. Zaten büyücülük dünyasıyla bağlantıları oldukça seyrekti.

  
'Sana anlatmam gereken şeyler var' dedi Malfoy genç kadının düşüncelerini bölerek. 'Beni içeri davet etmeyecek misin?'

  
'Sana bir kez güvendim ve sonuçları ağır oldu Malfoy' dedi Hermione oldukça sert bir şekilde. Ondan nefret ediyorum, onun hakkında her şeyden nefret ediyorum diye bağırdı beynine içinden. Kendini buna inandırmaya çalıştı. 'Saçmalıklarınla burada da uğraşabilirim.'

  
'Pekala' dedi Draco gülümseyerek 'Bir ay önce aklandım, biliyorsun. O zamandan beri seni arıyorum, Granger.'

  
Hermione kaşlarının kaldırdı. Ondan nefret etmeliyim dedi kendine.  
'Neden beni arıyorsun?'dedi Hermione 'Yeteri kadar beni incitmedin mi?'

  
Draco'nun mavi‐gri keskin gözlerinden bir acının karanlık gölgesi geçti. Kararan gökyüzü gibiydiler.  
'Yaşadıklarımızın hepsi gerçekti, Hermione' dedi Draco 'Seni daima sevdim ve hala seviyorum, hep seveceğim. Evet yoldaşlığa ihanet ettim. Çünkü ailemin bana ihtiyacı vardı, benim yüzümden annemin acı çekmesini istemiyordum ve onu öldüreceklerdi. Hermione mecburdum. Senin güvende olduğundan emin olduktan sonra Karanlık Lorda katıldım, bunu yapmak zorundaydım.'

  
'Benim güvende olacağımdan hiçbir zaman emin olamazdın.' Dedi Hermione. Bencilce davrandığını biliyordu ama bunca zamanlık öfkesini artık tutamıyordu içinde 'Sen güvenimi yıktın, beni parçaladın ve gittin, Draco. Sonrada hiç sormadın, senden haber bekledim, her şeye rağmen bekledim ama o da yoktu.'

  
'Seni merak etmedim mi sanıyorsun?' dedi hızla Draco, gözyaşlarını tutmakta zorlanan Hermione'ye yaklaştı 'Neredeyse deliriyordum. Her çatışmada seni korumaya çalıştım ve çoğu zamanda başardım. Bir süre sonra Dumbledore'la görüşüp ikili oynamaya başladım. O kadar davadan nasıl kurtulabildim sanıyorsun? Dumbledore ile her görüştüğümde ona seni sordum, seni çatışmalara göndermemesi için yalvardım. Savaş bittiğinde sana her şeyi anlatacaktım ama davalar ortaya çıktı. Aklandığımda da ortada yoktun, kaybolmuştun. Seni bir daha göremeyeceğim için çok korktum. Sensiz yapamam, asla. Sonunda Potter'dan yerini öğrendim ve buradayım. Seni kırdığımı biliyorum, üzgünüm ama her şeyi telafi edebilirim. Bazen insanlar bir şansı daha hak eder.'

  
Hermione kırılan umutlarının bir araya gelip birleştiğini hissetti. Beyni durmuştu, kalbi ona oranla deliler gibi atıyordu. Bir kuş sürüsünün midesinden boğazına göç ettiğini hissetti. Baştan aşağıya gökkuşağı suyuyla yıkanmış gibiydi. Bu uzun duraklamanın ardından aklına daha önce defalarca kendini inandırmaya çalıştığı o cümle geldi.

  
'Senin hakkındaki her şeyden nefret ediyorum.'Diye fısıldadı. Artık gözyaşlarını tutmuyordu, dişlerini sertçe sıkıyordu. Bencil olmak zorundaydı çünkü herkes bencildi ve bencil olan hayatta kalırdı. 'Sen şansı hak etmiyorsun.'

  
'Yapma, lütfen.' Diye fısıldadı Draco endişe yüklü bir sesle. Endişe ve hüzne bürünmüştü. Gri gözleri korkuyla büyümüş, parlıyordu. 'Ne istersen yaparım, Weasley'le arkadaş bile olurum, lütfen, sadece bir şans. Ben kimseye bu kadar yalvarmadım ve kimseyi bu kadar sevmedim. Lütfen beni sensiz bırakma, Hermione.'

  
Hermione sessizce ağlıyor, arada hıçkırıyorken Draco sonsuz ve beyaz bir umutla onun gözlerinin içine baktı. Hermione o an her şeyi unuttu. Bencil olmalıydı ve şuan tüm benliği Draco'yu affetmesini istiyordu.

  
'Nefret ediyorum'dedi boğuk bir sesle.'Sende ediyorsun. Senden nefret ediyorum, Malfoy ve sen beni seviyorsun.'

  
Draco buzlu bakışlarıyla ona bakarken Hermione elinin tersiyle gözyaşlarını sildi ve tekrar gözlerini ona sabitledi. Çok yakınlardı.

  
'Sadece tek bir şans' diye fısıldadı Hermione. Draco'nun bununla nefesi kesildi. Hermione onun gözlerindeki sevinç pırıltılarını çok yakınında hissetti.

  
'Asla pişman olmayacaksın' dedi Draco ona eğilirken. Hermione'de ürkekçe ona uzandı. Dudakları buluştuğunda ikiside kendilerini tamamlanmış hissetti. Uzun zamandır aradığı bir şeyi bulmuş gibi, başladığın işi bitirmiş gibi, sonsuzluğa adım atmış gibi. Hermione zamanın kendini tekrarlamamasını, güveninin tekrar boşa çıkmamasını umdu. İkisi grileşmiş mat duygularını tekrar parlak beyaza kavuştururlarken Hermione'nin umutları bu sefer gerçeklikle müttefik olmuş, parçalarını birleştiriyordu. Onunla ilgili her şeyden nefret ediyorum. Neden onu seviyorum?


End file.
